There have been known, as cooling devices of internal-combustion engines, ebullient cooling devices that cool the internal-combustion engine with the heat of vaporization by boiling of the coolant flowing through a coolant passage (e.g., a water jacket) formed inside the internal-combustion engine. For example, Patent Document 1 suggests combining such an ebullient cooling device with a Rankine cycle.